Miracles in Desember
by Yong Suho77
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah tentang melepaskan dan menerima. a HanHo and Krisho fict...!
1. Chapter 1

_**Miracles in Desember**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Pairing : HanHo,KrisHo**

**Main Cast : Kris ,Luhan,Suho**

**Other Cast : Exo member**

**Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading…. ^^ !

.

.

Chapter 1

Wu Yi Fan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris dan Wu Lu Han adalah saudara kembar yang berbeda. Baik dari segi fisik dan sifat. Luhan jauh lebih pendek dari Kris dengan wajah manis dan calm, sifatnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan wajahnya ramah,baik,sopan dan dia sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman. Dan Kris dia adalah kebalikan dari Luhan dia cenderung berwajah lebih sangar dan kadang terlihat kejam tapi tetap tampan,sifatnya agak menjengkelkan,sombong angkuh dan kalian pasti tau kalau dia juga menyebalkan,hingga tidak jarang orang-orang yang ada didekatnya selalu uring- uringan.

"Kris tangkap!" Seru Luhan melemparkan bola basket yang ada ditanganya pada Kris.

Dengan sigap Kris menangkap bola basket itu dan melemparkannya kearah ring. Dan kalian jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan Kris dalam memasukan benda bundar itu kedalam keranjang karena dia adalah rajanya lapangan basket. Semua penonton bersorak saat Kris berhasil memasukan bola basket itu kedalam ring.

"Kau hebat Kris!" Luhan mengacungkan ke-2 jempolnya kearah Kris.

Kris hanya mengedikan bahunya dengan angkuh menanggapi pujian dari Luhan.

Pertandingan pun di menangkan oleh tim Kris dan Luhan. Dengan ramah Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah penonton atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dipanggil penggemarnya, dengan senyum manis yang membuat para nyeoja dan namja berstatus uke berteriak histeris.

"Cih..apa-apaan dia!" Decih Kris sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti.

"Kris kenapa kau bersikap acuh seperti itu pada penggemarmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris saat mereka sedang diruang ganti.

"Mereka hanya mengganggu,kau harusnya tau itu!" Jawab Kris dengan nada datarnya.

"tapi setidaknya kau harus bersikap baik pada mereka. Mungkin dengan memberi mereka sebuah senyuman!" Saran Luhan.

"Sudahlah aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu. Mendengar teriakan mereka yang berjubel diluar saja sudah membuat kepalaku pening!" gerutu Kris sambil memasukan barang-barangnya secara brutal kedalam tasnya.

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban adik kembarnya itu.

Meskipun Kris dan Luhan terlihat berbeda dan tidak akur,tapi percayalah kemanapun dan kapanpun mereka akan selalu terlihat bersama,kompak dan,tidak terpisahkan.

"Lulu hyeong! Kris hyeong!" teriak sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsi ke-2 namja tampan yang sedang berjalan menju gerbang sekolah itu.

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya sementara Kris, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya saat

melihat seorang namja mungil berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum angelic yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Hyeong kalian keren,jeongmal daebak!" Namja mungil itu mengacungkan ke-2 jempolnya untuk dua orang yang mempunyai tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tak…

Dengan tidak sopanya Kris mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala namja mungil itu yang sukses membuat namja mungil itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih!" Tegur Luhan.

"Tau nih aku kan memujimu hyeong!" Protes namja mungil itu sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut yang imut dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Habis kau berisik!" Jawab Kris asal.

"Gwaenchana Myeonie?" Tanya Luhan pada namja mungil yang ada dihadapanya.

"Lulu hyeong jangan memanggilku dengan nama Myeonie,aku tidak suka!" rajuk namja mungil itu.

"Geurae… gwaenchana Suho?" Ulang Luhan.

"Um~ gwaenchana hyeong!" Suho namja mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya imut.

Luhan mengacak rambut lembut kemerahn Suho,membuatnya sedikit berantakan,dan secara tidak langsung sikap Luhan itu membuat pipi Suho bersemu merah. Dan Kris benci melihatnya,Kris benci saat melihat Suho blushing karena Luhan, tapi Kris tidak tau alasanya kenapa dia merasa benci saat suho blushing karena seperti sekarng.

"Aku pergi!" Ketus Kris lalu melangkahkan kakinyameninggalkan Luhan dan Suho.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Luhan.

"Hyeong lupa ya kalau Kris hyeong memang begitu!" komentar Suho.

Dan entah kenapa suasana mendadak hening dan aura canggung sangat jelas di antara mereka. Mungkin ini karena kali pertama mereka berduaan,biasanya kan mereka selalu ditemani Kris walau dia tidak banyak bicara.

"Suho?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"hm?" Suho menjawab Luhan dengan gumaman,dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kim Joon Myeon.." Luhan memberi jeda Sejenak. "Saranghae!" lanjut Luhan.

"Ekh?" Suho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tidak salah dengarkah dia,benarkah seorang Wu Luhan yang digilai banyak nyeoja dan namja mengaku .. ini pasti mimpi,pasti mimpi. Siapapun tolong bangunkan Suho dari mimpi tidak masuk akalnya ini.

"Kim Joon Myeon saranghae jeongmal saranghae,would you be mine?" Aku Luhan ,kali ini dia melakukannya sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangn mungil Suho.

Suho hanya bias menganggukan kepalanya,lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan kata ne, atau iya.

"benarkah?" Luhan bangkit dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Suho.

Suho kembali mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan senang,sangat senang. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka namja mungil yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu akan menerima cintanya.

Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho membunuh jarak antara mereka,Suho langsung memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan hangat nafas Luhan menerpa wajahnya.

Chu…

Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir chery Suho,dia juga memejamkan matanya dan,menikmati setiap lumatan lembutnya di bibir Suho. Dan mereka berdua masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Duk..duk..duk….

Terdengar sebuah bola basket terjatuh. Luhan dan Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan,mendapati Kris berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan 2 orang yang baru jadian.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan." Luhan berkata pada Suho.

"Eotokhae?" Suho menangkup pipinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

"Biar aku yang bilang pada Kris kalau kita sudah jadian."

Luhan menggenggam tangan mungil suho dengan erat membuat namja mungil bermarga Kim itu blushing kembali.

"Geundae hyeong,kenapa kau mengaku padaku,padahalkan diluar sana banyak namja dan nyeoja dengan wajah yang manis-manis yang menyukaimu?!" tanya Suho saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Karena dari dulu Hyeong sudah menyukaimu!" jawab Luhan yang semakin mengeratkan genggamanya ditangan Suho.

"Dulu?" Suho mengerutkan dahinya dan,menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dulu saat kau masih kecil ,kau pernah menangis karena kakimu terluka,dan kau memilihku untuk menggendongmu bukan Kris. Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu." Aku Luhan.

Dan ya Suho hanya bisa berblushing ria mendengar jawaban dari Luhan,karena ternyata namja bermarga Wu itu lebih dahulu menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur,entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Luhan dan Suho berciuman. Mungkinkah Kris menyukai namja mungil itu? ,mungkinkah dia benci saat melihat Suho blushing oleh perlakuan Luhan karena dia cemburu? Sungguh Kris tidak tau jawabannya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti cinta.

Tok…tok….tok….

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk,Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Kris mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Kris benci saat Luhan tersenyum padanya,karena itu akan membuat rasa benci pada hyeongnya itu pudar,karena saat melihat senyum Luhan Kris sadar bahwa dia juga menyayanginya sebagai seorang saudara yang selalu berdiri dipihaknya,bahkan saat orang tuanya menyalahkannya.

"Wae?" Kris bertanya dengan sedikit ketus.

"Kau ketus sekali!" Cibir Luhan.

"Kau mau apa? Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu jika itu tidak terlalu penting!" Kris memasang wajah malasnya.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang,kalau aku dan Suho sudah resmi. Kami jadian." Ujar Luhan dengan riang.

"Itu bagus,semoga kalian bahagia!" tanggap Kris.

Kris langsung menutup pintu kamarnya,dia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Luhan lebih lanjut. Dia juga tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang saat ini sedang menggerutu karena sikap tidak sopanya itu. Kris memegangi dadanya,kenapa hatinya terasa sakit seperti ini. Sakit saat mendengar Luhan jadian dengan Suho dan kenapa juga dia harus menangis.

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan posisi telungkup. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal,berusaha mencari jawaban kenapa dia seperti ini. dan Kris benar-benar terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari dirinya menyukai Suho,bahkan dia menyukai Suho lebih dulu dari Luhan. Meski kris menyadarinya sekarang bukankah itu sudah sangat terlambat karena Suho sudah menjadi milik Luhan,kakak kembarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan mengajak Suho ke lotte word,Suho terlihat sangat senang terbukti dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajah manisnya itu, dan Luhan juga merasa senang saat melihat Suho bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang. Karena bagi Luhan senyum Suho dan Suho adalah dunianya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan sambil menyibak surai kemerahan Suho.

"aku ingin ke sungai Han!" jawab Suho manja.

.

.

Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan,saat ini mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han yang indah dan romantis. Jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi Luhan tidak pernah ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya ini.

"Suho?"

"Hmm?"

"Haengbeokhae? (bahagia?)"

"Um~ haengbeokhae! (bahagia!)"

"Na tto (aku juga), gomawo karena telah mau menjadi miliku dan mencintaiku geurigo, saranghe jeongmal saranghae!"

Luhan menarik tubuh Suho kedalam pelukannya,lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Suho.

"Nado.. nado saranghae hyeong!" Suho menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Luhan,berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu dia mengangkat wajah Suho dengan rona merah dipipinya,yang membuat Suho berkali-kali lipat terlihat cute dimata Luhan. Luhan pun memirngkan wajahnya dan membunuh jarak antara mereka dan ya seperti yang kalian sudah tau,Luhan kembali mencium Suho,sebuah ciuman manis yang hangat dan membuat suho melayang. Dan semua itu terasa sempurna untuk Luhan dan Suho.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini butiran putih bernama salju mulai turun,Suho sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya menatap butiran salju yang turun dengan cantik. Salju pertama dimusim dingin. Suho mengulurkan tanganya merasakan salju putih dingin yang menyentuh tangan mungilnya. Suho selalu suka musim dingin,musim dimana dia bisa membuat boneka salju dan perang bola salju bersama Kris dan, Luhan. Suho tersenyum saat dia mengingat kejadian waktu kecil,dimana dia akan selalu bersembunyi dibelakang Luhan saat Kris melemparinya dengan bola salju.

Suho menggosok kulit pucatnya saat merasa dingin mulai menyerangnya. Wajar dia merasa dingin karena dia hanya mengenakan piyama bergambar pororo,yang jadi piyama kesayangannya. Hadiah dari Luhan saat natal tahun lalu.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar,dia mengambil hand phone nya yang terletak diatas nakas,lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Luhan

_To : Luhan_

_From : Suho_

_Jaljayo hyeong!_

Tidak berapa lama hand phone milik Suho bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_To : Suho_

_From : Luhan_

_Ne,jaljayo!_

_Jeongmal beogosipda!_

Suho tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Luhan,dia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas karena blushing. Sepertinya Suho terlalu mudah untuk digombali atau mungkin Luhan yang terlalu gombal? Oh apapun itu yang penting mereka bahagia!

_To : Luhan_

_From : Suho_

_Nado hyeong._

Balas Suho. Dan setelahnya tidak ada balasan dari Luhan,Suho pun memutuskan untuk tidur,tidak lupa dia menyimpan hand phonenya diatas nakas dengan mode diam,agar tidur nyenyaknya tidak terganggu. Tidak perlu waktu lama namja mungil kita sekarang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Salju masih turun dikota Seoul,membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi putih akibat tertutup salju yang cukup tebal. Suho menggeliatkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut hangat nan nyamannya. Dia membuka matanya lalu meraih hand phone yang diletakannya diatas nakas. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Suho setiap dia bangun tidur hal pertama yang dia cari adalah hand phonenya takut-takut kalau ada hal penting atau pesan dari Luhan. Suho mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mendapati 50 panggilan tidak terjawab dilayar hand phonenya,apa lagi semua panggilan itu berasal dari Kris. Ini sangat aneh menurut Suho,karena tidak biasanya Kris menelponya sebanyak itu.

Tepat saat Suho akan menelpon Kris untuk menanyakan kenapa Kris menelponnya,layar di hand phone suho menjukan kris menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo!" sapa Suho.

Tidak berapa lama raut wajah Suho berubah pucat,tubuh mungilnya bergetar,matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan dia menjatuhkan hand phonenya dan berjalan dengan sedikit terseok,namun perlahan Suho mempercepat langkhnya dan mulai berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Suho tidak menyadari kalau dia masih mengenakan piyama pororonya menembus hujan salju dan dia juga bertelanjang kaki. Ajaibnya Suho tidak merasakan dingin sedikitpun,yang ada diotaknya hanyalah dia harus sesegera mungkin sampi dirumah sakit. Ya dia harus sesegera mungkin sampai di rumah sakit.

"Suster ruang 307 ada dilantai berapa?" tanya Suho panik dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"lantai 3-"

"gamsahamnida!" potong Suho.

Suho langsung berlari menuju lift menekan tombol lift beberapa kali,berharap lift itu cepat terbuka.

Teng.. (ceritanya ini bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka.)

Pintu lift terbuka,Suho langsung masuk dan menekan angka 3 sebagai lantai yang akan dia tuju. Saat pintu lift terbuka Suho langsung menghambur dan mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha secepat mungkin menemukan kamar 307.

Srak.

Suho membuka pintu itu dengan kasar,nafasnya memburu,dia juga kelelahan. Suho melangkahkan kakinya gontai ke arah ranjang,dia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang diruangan itu,yang dia ingin lihat sekarang adalah seseorang yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Suho menarik kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh orang yang berada diatas ranjang.

"Hiks… hiks… hyeong?" isak Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan beberapa luka lebam itu.

"hiks…hiks… hyeong ireona hiks…hiks… palli ireona!" Suho mengguncang tubuh Luhan,berharap Luhan akan bangun dan memeluk dirinya seraya berkata 'uljima hyeong disini!'

"Hyeong andwae… hiks… andwae hiks…. Hiks… gajima,gajima jebal.. hiks… jebal gajima!" jerit Suho pilu.

Kris yang tidak tahan melihat Suho seperti itu,langsung menarik namja mungil yang sedang tersedu-sedu itu kedalam pelukannya,berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Hyeong wae?… wae?… hiks.." Suho mencengkram baju Kris dengan sangat kuat.

Kris tidak menjawab,dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada Suho,agar dia lebih tegar dalam menghadapi semua ini.

Ya pagi ini Luhan tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju kencang,saat dia baru pulang dari mini market untuk membeli susu di jalanan dekat rumahnya.

"Lulu hyeong hiks lulu hyeong!" Suho meronta dari pelukan Kris dia berlari dan memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun dibenak Suho bahwa hari seperti ini akan terjadi,hari dimana dia akan kehilangan Luhan,hari dimana dia tidak akan mendengar gelak tawa dan nyanyian Luhan yang selalu menghiburnya,hari dimana dia tidak akan bisa menyentuh,melihat dan memeluk Luhannya lagi untuk selamanya.

Perlahan tubuh Suho melemah dia tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri,matanya berkunang-kunang dan diapun jatuh pingsan,beruntung Kris ada didekatnya dan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Semua ini terlalu mendadak dan terlalu berat untuk Suho,dia belum siap kehilangan Luhannya,dia kelelahan akibat berlari dari rumahnya kerumah sakit yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Dia juga mengalami hipotermia karena berlari di udara sedingin ini hanya menggunakan piyama tidurnya dan bertelanjang kaki.

And cut!

.

.

.

TBC.

Ini ff berchapter ke 2 Yong,maaf kalau jelek!

Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya exo dengn jdul yang sama,yong memilih genre angst karena Luhan meninggal,dan romance untuk KrisHo.

Ditunggu reviews nya…!

Reviiews juseyo!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miracles in Desember**_

Pairing : HanHo,KrisHo  
Main Cast : Kris ,Suho  
Other Cast : Exo member  
Warning : cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

Catatan: kemarin yong lupa gak bilang kalau pengen lebih dapat feel ceritanya coba bacanya sambil dengerin lagu baby untuk sweet hanhonya and miracles in desember for sad hanhonya.

.

.

Happy reading…. ^^ !

.

.

.

Chapter 2!

Musim dingin dua tahun kemudian.

Waktu terus bergulir. Hari demi hari,minggu demi minggu dan bulan demi bulan telah namja mungil itu lalui tanpa Luhannya. Awalnya Suho merasa kalau semuanya telah berakhir,hidupnya berakhir didua tahun yang lalau saat kekasih hatinya pergi untuk selamanya,nyatanya hidup masih terus berlanjut untuk Suho. Dan karena itu Suho kembali tersenyum untuk orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Orangtuanya,Kris dan juga untuk Luhannya,karena Suho yakin Luhan selalu ada disampingnya dan menemaninya

Namja mungil itu sedang memandang keluar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Suho lebih memilih untuk melihat butiran putih bernama salju yang turun dari langit ketimbang Cho saem yang sedang menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus bangun ruang yang cukup rumit. Musim dingin menang sudah tiba,dan salju yang suho lihat sekarang adalah salju pertama musim dingin. Suho mengulas senyumnya saat dia mengingat tentang Luhan, bagaimana dulu Luhan memeluknya,bagaimana dulu Luhan menyayangi, Suho mengingat semua hal tentang Luhan dan betapa dia bahagianya saat itu. Sekarang juga Suho merasa bahagia dan dia sudah menutup hatinya untuk siapapun,karena namja mungil itu tidak ingin mencintai siapapun selain Luhannya. Suho hanya akan mencintai Luhan dan selamanya akan begitu.

Kring….

Bel tanda pulang menyadarkan Suho dari lamunannya tentang Luhan. Suho segera memasukan buku-buku nya kedalam tas putihnya. Setelah selesai Suho bergegas menuju ruang olah raga karena hari ini tim basket sekolah akan berlatih untuk pertandingan hari sabtu nanti. Suho bukanlah seorang pemain dia menjabat sebagai manager tim basket sekolahnya dan tugasnya ikut latihan adalah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk latihan dari mulai menyiapkan bola sampai menyiapkai air minum untuk para pemain.

Namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal , sosok tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan yang sedang duduk dibangku penonton dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Itu adalah Kris ,semenjak kepergian Luhan Kris sudah berhenti bermain basket,bahkan Kris tidak pernah lagi menyentuh benda bundar bernama bola basket. Kris hanya akan datang kelapangan dan melihat latihan atau pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

Suho ingin menghampiri Kris namun dia punya tugas yang harus dia kerjakan yaitu menyiapkan semua hal yang perlu disiapkan untuk latihan. Suho menghela nafasnya saat dia menyadari kalau air minum untuk para pemain belum ada,dengan langkah ogah-ogahan Suho berjalan menuju kantin sekolah dan membeli sekardus air mineral. Suho senang menjadi manager tim sekolahnya tapi,Suho tidak suka saat harus mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Aigo kardus ini berat sekali!" Keluh Suho saat dia mengangkat kardus berisi air mineral itu.

"Sini biar aku saja yang bawa!" Kris yang entah sejak kapan berada dikantin merebut kardus air mineral itu dari tangan Suho.

"Eoh?!" pekik Suho yang terkejut.

"Apa kau akan diam disitu terus?" Suara Kris menyadarkan Suho dari acara terkejutnya.

Suho berlari kecil berusaha menyamai langkah panjang Kris "Hyung berikan kardus itu padaku aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot!" pinta Suho.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan dengan ini!" Ujar Kris sambil mengangkat sedikit kardus air mineral yang ada ditangannya.

Suho memang mengenal Kris sejak kecil,dia tumbuh dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kris dan Luhan tapi, entah kenapa Suho merasa kris yang saat ini berada disampingnya adal Kris yang berbeda,Suho bahkan merasa kalau dia tidak mengenal sosok Kris yang sekarang. Manusia memang berubah,dan Kris juga ikut berubah.

"Kenapa kau yang membawanya Kris?" Park Chan Yeol namja yang menyandang gelar ketua tim basket itu bertanya pada Kris.

"Kebetulan aku tadi sedang berada dikantin untuk membeli sesuatu." Jawab Kris sambil meletakan kardus air mineral yang dia bawa dibangku pemain cadangan.

"Hei kau mau bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah?" tanya Chan Yeol pada Kris.

"Boleh saja!" jawab Kris tanpa ragu.

"Jeongmal?" Chan Yeol terlihat senang.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ikut berlatih dengan kami sekarng,cepat ganti bajumu ku tunggu kau dilapangan.

Kris melepas seragam sekolahnya,dia berlari kelapangan dengan menggunakan celana seragamnya dan kaos oblong putih yang sering dia kenakan sebagai dalaman seragam sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini latihan selalu sampai malam hari seperti ini ya!" Ujar seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang pada Suho.

"Ya kau benar Sehun-ah!" Suho menyetujui perkataan namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang tidak,inikan Sudah malam?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh harap, Sehun sudah lama menaruh hati pada Suho.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku!" Jawab Kris ambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kecil Suho.

Sehun hanya bisa merengut kesal saat dia melihat Kris melingkarkan tangnnya dibahu Suho. Sehunpun meninggalkan Suho dan Kris dengan hati dongkol.

"Salju masih turun!" Suho memiringkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap langit sambil mengulurkan tanganya kedepan.

"kau bawa payung?" tanya Kris sambil mengeluarkan sebuah panyung berwarna bening dari dalam tasnya.

Suho menggeleng kecil,dia memang lupa membawa payung karna tadi pagi dia terburu-buru pergi kesekolah.

Kris membuka payungnya ,dia menarik Suho lebih dekat kearahnya agar namja mungil itu tidak terkena salju yang turun dari langit. Suho tidak menolak,karena dia tau kalau yang dilakukan Kris itu untuk kebaikannya,sama seperti apa yang Luhannya dulu lakukan.

"Jangn menatap ku seperti kau menatap Luhan!" Ujar Kris saat dia mendapati tatapan yang sering Suho berikan pada Luhan.

Suho segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menggumamkan kata 'mian.'

"Hyeong apa kau masih mengingat Lulu hyeong?" Suho bertanya degan Suara pelan.

"Pabbo!" Cibir Kris "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya diakan saudaraku!"

"Tapi,kenapa Hyeong tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Lulu hyeong saat bersamaku?" Suho kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih,tapi sepertinya kau sudah tidak sedih lagi sekarng saat kau mengenang Luhan."

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..!" Suho terisak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Suho.

"Aku senang karena bukan hanya aku yang masih mengingat Lulu hyeong!" Aku Suho polos.

"Kau ini!" Kris mengusak rambut Suho,membuat rambut kecoklatan itu sedikit berantakan dengan senyum yang terulas dibibir Kris.

Dan entah kenapa saat melihat Kris tersenyum,Suho merasa seperti Luhanlah yang tersenyum kepadanya, sebuah senyum lembut dan hangat yang suho rindukan selama ini.

Kris sudah menyadari kalau dia menyayangi Suho,bukan sebagai saudara atau sahabat tapi sebuah perasaan yang lebih menuntut atau bisa dibilang Kris mencintai Suho. Kris menyadari itu semua saat melihat Suho menangis atas kepergian Luhan,dan sejak hari itu Kris selalu memperhatikan Suho dari jauh,alasan dia berada diruang olah raga pun bukan karena dia ingin melihat latihan basket tapi memastikan namja mungil itu selalu ceria dan tidak menangis. Cukup saat Luhan pergi saja Kris melihat Suhonya menangis. Sikap menyebalkan yang Kris tunjukan pada Suho pun semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Suho merasa nyaman dan tidak berfikiran Kris ingin menggantikan posisi Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kamis,jadwal tim basket untuk latihan. Suho ada di sana dia sedang menatap kris yang berlatih sambil mengelap beberapa bola yang ada di keranjang. Suho mengulas senyumnya saat melihat Kris mendrablle bola basket. Harus Suho akui namja tinggi dan tampan itu benar-benar trerlihat sangat-sangat keren saat bermain basket. Lihat saja para namja dan nyeoja yang sekarang memenuhi setiap bangku penonton yang ada di ruang olahraga dan sorak sorai yang riuh menyerukan nama Kris. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya hanya akan ada sedikit orang yang duduk di bangku penonton.

Sebenarnya yang menyukai basket terlebih dahulu adalah Luhan tapi,yang lebih berprestasi malah Kris,selain karena fostur tubuh Kris yang lebih tinggi,dia juga sangat atletic dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang lebih menonjol dibidang akademik.

"Kris kau keren!" pekik salah seorang yang berada di bangku penonton.

"dia pasti dengar,oh eottokhae?"

Suho tertawa kecil saat mendengar nama Kris di teriakan seperti itu oleh para fans-nya.

"Seperti jaman dulu saja!" Gumam Suho sambil membayangkan saat Kris dan Luhan jadi pemain basket andalan ditim sekolahnya.

Bruk…

Kris mendudukan tubuh letihnya disamping suho.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kris sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir didahinya.

"Ani!" Suho menggeleng kecil "igeo!" Suho menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kris.

"Gomawo!" Kris mengambil botol air mineral itu dari tangan Suho dan meneguknya.

Suho menopang dagunya sambil menatap Kris,entah kenapa Suho merasa sikap Kris jadi sama seperti Luhan,bahkan Suho merasa kalau Kris adalah Luhan. Kebanyakan anak kembar mungkin akan memiliki kesamaan,tapi untuk Kris dan Luhan mereka terlampau berbeda dan tidak bisa disamakan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menatapku seperti kau menatap Luhan,karena aku bukan Luhan." Ujar Kris sambil meletakan botol minumannya di sampingnya.

"Mian!" gumam Suho dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Tidak berapa lama fans-fans Kris mendekat kearah Kris sambil memberondongkan pujian dan rasa kekaguman mereka pada Kris. Suho mngambil bola basket dari keranjang dia lalu menggeser duduknya memberi jarak pada Kris yang saat ini sedang diserbu para fansnya.

"Hyeong kau hebat!"

"Jinjja daebak!"

Dan seterusnya terdengar pujian-pujian lain yang tidak kreatif seputaran kehebatan Kris,dan Kris benar-benar muak mendengarnya.

"Akh!"bola yang dipegang Suho menggelinding jatuh karena Suho tersenggol oleh salah satu Fans Kris.

"Bisakah kalian pergi,kalian benar-benar berisik!" Ujar Kris dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

Para fans yang mengerubuti Kris pun terdiam. Mereka menatap Kris dengan kesal,dan setelahnya membubarkan diri. Suho dapat mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal yang ditujukan para fans Kris untuk Kris. Mereka kecewa karena perlakuan Kris yang tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin Kris tidak sepenuhnya berubah,dia masih Kris yang dulu untuk orang lain dan Kris yang berbeda untuk Suho.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyeong memperlakukan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Suho sambil menatap punggung para fans Kris.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka!" Jawab Kris.

"Kalau Lulu hyung pasti di-"

"Aku bukan Luhan!" Potong Kris cepat.

Suhoi menatap Kris dengan penuh penyesalan,secara tidak langsung Suho selalu membanding-bandingkan Kris dengan Luhan.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung,Suho terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan,dan Kris sibuk memantul-mantulkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya sambil tertunduk.

"Suho aku…." Kris menggantung kalimatnya,dia lalu menatap Suho dengan lekat.

"Ne?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan pandangan mereka bertemu,dan entah kenapa jantung Suho berdetak sangat cepat saat menatap mata tajam Kris.

"Kris!" Seru Chanyeol dari arah lapangan.

"Ne!" Sahut Kris tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Suho.

"Kris jangan hanya diam disitu!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak.

"Aku datang!" kris bangkit dari duduknya.

"Suho!" Lirih Kris.

Suho memegangi dadanya,debarain ini sama dengan….

"Saranghae Kim Joon Myeon!" Aku Kris,lalu kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju lapangan meninggalkan Suho yang mematung.

Duk… duk… duk….

Bola yang di pegang Suho terjatuh dari tanganya. Mata Suho membulat,dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kris baru saja mengaku padanya. Ini gila. Pasti Suho salah dengar.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mian yong lama update ff ini,udah gitu pendek lagi jeongmal jeongmal joeseonghamnida.

soalnya kemarin filenya kehapus ma Yong. # alasan kau yong!

Mian juga kalau chapter ini mengecewakan habis yong bikinnya ngebut pake banget.

Jeongmal joesenghamnida.

Bungkuk 90 drajat Bareng Kris appa and Suho eomma!

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau review!

And reviews juseyo!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miracles In Desember**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing : KrisHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris, Suho**_

_**Other Cast : Exo member**_

_**Warning **_**:** _**cerita membosankan,aneh tidak masuk akal membingungkan. EYD berantakan,typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

.  
.

_**Happy reading…. ^^ !**_

.  
.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Catatan: Maaf kalo banyak typonya yong lagi males ng-edit!**_

Kris menghela nafasnya gusar saat dia tidak mendapati sosok mungil yang biasa akan hilir mudik menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk persiapan latihan basket di ruang olah raga. Kris tau Suho pasti menghindarinya,karena pengakuan Kris yang terlalu mendadak kemarin. Bahkan Kris tidak terfikirkan perasaan Suho yang mungkin akan terbebani oleh pengakuannya kemarin,belum lagi fakta bahwa namja mungil itu masih belum bisa melupakan Luhan dan,membiarkan orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi Luhan.

"Kris kau mau kemana?" tanya Chan Yeol yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dipinggir lapangan.

"Hari ini aku tidak ikut latihan,aku ada hal yang harus diurus!" Sahut Kris sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang olah raga.

Kris mencari Suho ke tempat-tempat dimana namja mungil itu biasa menyendiri. Mulai dari atap sekolah,taman belakang sekolah dan perpustakaan tapi hasilnya nihil,Suho tidak ada di tempat-tempat itu. Sekelumit rasa bersalah muncul di hati Kris,kalau saja dia tidak terlalu egois untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho,mungkin namja mungil yang dia sukai itu masih bersamanya dan tidak akan menghindarinya seperti ini.

Kris merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil hand phonenya,bermaksud untuk menghubungi Suho. Namun hal itu Kris urungkan saat dia melihat sosok namja mungil itu sedang berdiri sambil menatap salju yang turun dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Butuh payung?" Kris menyodorkan sebuah payung berwarna bening,payung yang waktu itu sempat diagunakan bersama Suho.

Suho sedikit melonjak kaget sambil memegangi dadanya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan horor "Hhhyeong!" Suho tergagap. Jujur saja Suho masih belum siap bertemu dengan Kris dan dia masih belum siap untuk menjawab pengakuan Kris kemarin.

"Ini!" Kris menggerakan tangannya,memberi tanda agar Suho segera mengambil payung yang dia sodorkan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hyung?" tanya Suho.

"Geokjeong hajima,aku bawa dua payung!" Jawab Kris.

"Tentang kemarin….." Kris menggantung kalimatnya,dan jujur pembicaraan ini membuat Suho tidak nyaman. "Aku tau pengakuanku kemarin membuatmu bingung dan mungkinmembuatmu terbebani."

"Itu aku…" Suho benar-benar bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya,dan berhentilah menghindar dari ku lagi,bersikaplah seperti dulu." Ujar Kris,walau dia sebenarnya tau Sikap Suho akan sedikit berbeda padanya sekarang.

Suho menghela nafasnya lega saat mendengar apa yang Kris ucapkan,setidaknya Suho tidak harus mengatakan dia menolak Kris dan menyakiti namja tinggi itu,yang sudah dia anggap hyeongnya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum saat dia melihat eaut wajah lega yang sangat kentara diwajah Suho,setidaknya Kris telah menghilangkan beban yang telah dia ciptakan untuk Suho.

.

.

.

Malam ini badai salju menerjang kota Seoul disertai dengan kilat yang membelah langit bagaikan lembaran logam dan,gemuruh petir yang menandakan semuanya terjadi dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat. Badai salju itu mengguncang tempat tidur Suho dan membuat namja mugil itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Suho tersuruk-suruk melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur untuk mengambil minum,namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang sedang terduduk di ruang tengah dengan tv yang menyala.

"Hyeong wae yeogiseo? (Hyeong kenapa kau disini?)" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Aku disuruh ajuma untuk menemanimu,karena beliau terjebak badai diBusan dan tidak bisa pulang hari ini!" Jawab Kris dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus pada layar Tv yang menyala.

"Akukan bukan anak kecil lagi!" Suho merengut kesal karena secara tidak langsung eommanya menganggap Suho sebagi anak kecil.

"Aku bisa pulang jika kau tidak ingin ditemani!" Ucap Kris yang membuat Suho merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Geureonggeo aniyo (bukan begitu) hyeong. Aku hanya sedikit AKH…!" Suho memekik ketakutan lalu melompat kearah Kris dan memeluk namja tinggi itu saat suara petir yang cukup keras terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Yakin tidak ingin ditemani?" Goda Kris sambil mengelus rambut lembut Suho berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu dari rasa terkejut dan ketakutannya.

Suho melepas pelukannya dari Kris dan menggeleng kecil "Hyeong gajima,sepertinya aku butuh seorang teman disini."

Dan Kris hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat melihat tingkah Suho yang kelewat imut itu. Suho memang seorang namja yang manja dan sedikit penakut,selain takut pada petir namja mungil itu juga takut pada gelap,dan semua hal itu membuat Kris ingin selalu melindungi Suho.

"Hyeong,kau mau coklat panas?" tawar Suho.

"Biar aku yang buat!" Kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju dapur.

"Memang kau bisa hyeong?" tanya Suho sambil mengekor Kris kearah dapur,karena setau Suho Kris tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Mudah saja,sekarangkan serba instan!" jawab Kris.

"Benar juga!" gumam Suho.

Tidak berapa lama Kris menyodorkan segelas coklat pada Suho,mereka berjalan kmbali keruang tengah untuk menonton acara Tv,namun karena acara di Tv tidak ada yang menarik,akhirnya Suho memutuskan untuk menonton DVD saja. Suho menarik sebuah kaset dari tumpukan kaset yang berada disamping Tv.

"Hyeong kita nonton filem ini saja iya!" ujar Suho dengan riang sambil mengacungkan sebuah kaset.

"Terserah kau saja!" Jawab Kris sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Akhirnya mereka menonton film yang Suho inginkan. Sebuah film animasi berjudul **'Rise Of The Guardian' **sebuah film yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan Jack Frost,seorang penjaga bulan yang ingin bisa dilihat dan disadari keberadaan nya oleh orang lain.

"Hyeong kau tau,kau terlihat seperti sosok Jack Frost!" Ujar Suho sambil menatap sosok Kris dan Sosok Jack Frost di Tv secara bergantian.

"Mirip darimananya?" tanya Kris sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat persamaanya dengan sosok Jack Frost.

"Molla hanya saja aku merasa hyeong dan Jack Frost punya kemiripan!" Ujar Suho yang sekarang kembali fokus menonton Tv.

Dan entah kenapa Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama,mungkin karena mereka sama-sama breambut pirang dan sama-sama ingin bisa dilihat dan disadari keberadaannya oleh orang lain,dan dalam kasus Kris dia ingin Suho sadar kalau dia sangat sangat mencintai namja mungil yang sedang terduduk disampingnya itu.

Badainya sudah mereda pada saat filmnya berakhir,dan Kris juga baru menyadari kalau Suho sudah tertidur pulas,wajah namja mungil itu terlihat benar-benar damai dan terlihat sangat imut. Kris bergerak mengambil remot kemudian mematikan Tv dan DVD,perlahan Kris menggendong Suho ala bridal style dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Suho.

Suho terbangun saat baru setengah jalan tepatnya saat Kris berjalan menaiki tangga,untuk menuju kamar Suho.

"Mwo?" Lirih Suho.

"Kau tertidur tadi makanya aku menggendongmu. Aku tidak akan tega membiarkanmu tidur diruang tamu." Jawab Kris sabil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kenapa hyeong tidak membangunkanku saja,aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ujar Suho.

"Tidak apa aku tidak keberatan,kau tau aku tumbuh dengan baik dan punya otot yang kuat" Kris sedikit menyombongkan dirinya.

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau ingin berjalan sendiri kekamarmu?" tanya Kris,menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jujur saja aku sedikit lelah hyeong!" Jawab Suho dengan kalimat yang sangat ambigu.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi,aku akan membawamu kekamarmu!" Kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada tubuh Suho.

"Arraseo!"" Suho bersandar pada lengan dan dada Kris,menyamankan posisinya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sesampainya dikamar Suho,Kris langsung membaringkan tubuh namja mungil itu diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Kris kembali menatap wajah angelic yang terlihat sangat imut itu,ingin sekali rasanya Kris mencium Suho saat ini,namun Kris segera menepis pemikiran itu,karena kalau sampai kris melakukannya dan kalau suho menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kris tidak dapat membayangkan akan sepeti apa hubunganya dengan Suho nanti.

"Jaljayo!" Ucap Kris ambil mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik Suho.

"Eungh…!" Lenguh Suho,namja mungil itu menggerakan tubuhnya menyamping membelakangi Kris dan kembali menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Suho membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya ditutup,Suho membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih dengan tatapan sendu.

"Debaran hati ini!" gumam Suho sembari mmegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

Suho menggeliat tidak nyaman saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya,perlahan namja mungil itu membuka matanya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku,Suho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai kearah kamarmandi,untuk mengosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya.

10 menit berlalu dan Suho sudah selesai dengan semua urusannya. Suho kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur,untuk mengambil minum karena Suho merasa haus.

"Oh kau sudah bangun rupanya!" Kris tersenyum saat melihat Suho yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eoh~!" Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Duduklah aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan,meski hanya roti panggang dan susu,kau taukan aku tidak pintar memasak!" Kris menuangkan susu kedalam sebuah gelas dan meletakannya di samping roti panggang yang baru dibuatnya.

"Gwaenchana hyeong!" Suho mengurungka niatnya untuk mengambil minum dan memilih duduk di kursi meja makan.

"tapi,kenapa roti panggangnya hanya dua lembar?" Tanya Suho.

"Oh… aku memang sengaja membuat untukmu saja!" jawab Kris.

"memang hyeong tidak sarapan?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Tidak sempat,hyeong ada janji pagi ini!" aku Kris ambil melangkahkan kakinya keruang tengah.

"Sepagi ini?" Suho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mmm~ hyeong ada janji dengan Sica!" Kris mengenakan mantelnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sica?" Suho mengulangi nama orang yang akan Kris temui.

"Ne,namanya Sica. Sudah ya hyeong pergi dulu,handa!" Kris pun melambaikan tanganya pada Suho dan bergegas pergi.

"Setidaknya sebelum kau pergi,kau harus menemaniku sarapan terlebih dahulu hyeong!" Gumam Suho,sepertinya Suho terlihat tidak rela kalau Kris menemui orang yang bernama Sica itu,mungkinkah Suho cemburu?

.

.

.

"Xiumin sanbae!" seru Suho pada namja chuby yang sedang asik melahap burgernya dikantin sekolah.

"Wae?" tanya Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari burger dihadapannya seakan burger itu adalah hal paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Apa sanbae melihat Kris hyeong?" tanya Suho. "Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubunginya,tapi nomernya tidak aktif terus!"

"Memang kau tidak tau kalau hand phone Kris rusak,kaukan namja chingunya!" hardik Xiumin.

"Kami tidak berpacaran sanbae!" Jelas Suho.

"Benarkah? tapi,kulihat Kris sangat memperhatikan mudan kalian juga terlihat dekat."

"Kami tubuh besama dalam artian aku sudah mengenal Kris hyeong dari kecil sanbae!"

"oh begituh,kulihat sih tadi dia pergi ke ruang olah raga.

"Ruang olah raga bukanya hari ini tidak ada latihan ya?"

"mana aku tau,cek saja sendiri kesana!"

"Gomawo sanbae,handa!"

"eoh~!"

Dengan berbekal info dari Xiumin akhirnya Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang olah raga.

Suho dapat mendengar suara bola basket yang memantul dilantai dan juga suara decitan sepatu,dan Suho yakin kalau orang yang ada didalam ruang olah raga itu adalah Kris.

"Anyeong hyeong!" sapa Suho sambil mengangkat tanganya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang latihan hari ini?" tanya Kris sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

"Hari ini memang tidak ada latihan hyeong kan besok kita ada pertandingan."jawab Suho sambil mendudukan dirinya dibangku pemain cadangan.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kris sambil mendrible bolanya dan melakukan lay up yang sempurna.

"Aku…." Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,jujur saja Suho tidak punya balasan khusus untuk bertemu Kris,dia hanya ingin menemui namja tinggi itu saja.

"Aku apa?" Kris menatap Suho dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih atas sarapan pagi yang hyeong buatkan tempo hari!" bohong Suho.

"Oh…!" Kris menanggapinya dengan beroh ria.

Kris kembali fokus pada latihannya,kris berlari sambil mendrible bola dan melakukan teknik-teknik yang biasa dilakukan dalam basket.

"Suho meniup surai kecoklatannya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak saat dia menatap wajah Kris dengan lekat,ini sangat aneh menurut Suho,karena perasaan seperti ini sempat dia rasakkan saat dia dulu menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ku?" tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sakit?"

Mata Suho membulat saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata tajam Kris,dan jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kris yang sangat-sangt dekat membuat namja itu memekik kaget.

"Kabjagi (ungkapan ketakutan)" pekik Suho. "Ya! Hyeong kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Apa kau sakit?" alih alih menanggapi Suho Kris malah mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ani,nan gwaenchana!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan bola untuku aku ingin melatih 3 point shoot ku!" titah Kris.

"Ne!" Suho mengangguk dan mendorong sebuah keranjang yang berisi bola basket.

Duk…..

Duk…

Duk…

Kris mendrible bolanya sebentar sebelum melakukan 3 poin Shootnya kedalam ring.

"Hyeong?" lirih Suho.

"Hmm?" Kris menjawab dengan gumaman sambil melemparkan bola basket kearah ring.

"Hyeong kenapa kau berhenti bermain basket?"

Pertanyaan Suho menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang Kris lakukan.

"Karena bermain basket hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Luhan!"

"Hyeong!"

"Tapi aku sekarang sudah kembali bermain basket lagi,dan ku harap kau juga bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain jangan melekat terus pada orang yang sudah meninggal!"

"MWORAGO?" tanpa sadar Suho menaikan nada bicaranya 1 oktaf.

"Aku bilang jangan melekat terus pada orang yang sudah meninggal!"

"Apa yang akan kau katakan hyeong bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan melupakan lulu hyeong?"

"Tidak melupakan beda dengan tidak melepaskan. Memang kau tidak ingin mencintai orang lain seumur hidupmu selain luhan?"

"Hyeong aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Luhan Sudah tidak ada!"

Kris melempar bola basket yang ada ditangannya dengan kasar dan berlari memeluk suho.

Grep.

"Hyeong!"

"Apa orang yang sudah meninggal bisa memelukmu seperti ini? Apa orang yang sudah meninggal bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu?" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"Kalau aku….."

"Gemanhae hyeong!" Suho melpaskan pelukan Kris dengan paksa,mendorng tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu menjauh.

"Lulu hyeong dia disukai banyak orang dan,dari semua orang yang menyukainya dia memilihku,Lulu hyeong memilihku" air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih Suho dan,bayangan tentang Luhan yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya terputar dalam benak Suho.

"Lulu hyeong dia juga selalu bersikap baik padaku,aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menggantikan posisinya dihatiku!" Suho menatap Kris, "Bukankah Kris hyeong juga menyayangi Lulu hyeong?"

"Ani!" sebuah jawaban tidak terduga meluncur dari mulut Kris. "Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya karena dia selalu disukai semua orang dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Hyeong?" Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kris tertawa sinis "aku….mungkin aku yang seharusnya mati bukan Luhan." Kris membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Suho.

"Hyung!" Suho hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu sambil menatap punggung Kris yang sekarang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

Kayaknya ff ini makin awrkd bgt ia?

Makin gak jls gth,mian mengecewakan,jeongmal mianhae.

Dan untuk lanjutan beauty and the beast sedang dalm pembuatan jadi ditnggu aja ia.

Dan

Sekian dari yong…

Anyeong…!

Reviews juseyo!


End file.
